


Eco-friendly

by honeyoatbread



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Detective Noir, Love to hate to love, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyoatbread/pseuds/honeyoatbread
Summary: Ким Чунмён готов на всё, чтобы помочь кёнджуйским сухоносам.





	Eco-friendly

Легавые совсем обезумели. Из каждого квартала слышно нервное тявканье сирен, и они беснуются, беснуются. Но это они зря. Дышите глубже, ребятки. Вам меня не поймать. Я уже дважды сменил машину, выбросил вещи, и никто на целом свете не узнает в таком сладком пирожке, как я, преступника. У меня физиономия любимца бабушек — ваша старушка уж точно доверила бы мне свои пакеты, кота и жизнь. Идиотские светофоры! Даже если я совершенно уверен, что оторвался от погони, расслабляться нельзя. Нужно поспешить и смотаться из города.

Апрель в этом году очень жаркий — что неудивительно, если посмотреть, как много вокруг машин. Как много людей. Я приоткрыл окно и достал электронную сигарету, чтобы окунуться в апельсиновый дым. Когда над головой парит это облако, мне легче размышлять, словно кто-то задернул занавеску и я оказался наедине с собой. Думаю я вот о чём: главная проблема человечества не в глобальном потеплении, войнах или медленном интернете. Это всего лишь последствия, одни из сотен тысяч последствий одной катастрофы, имя которой — человек. Людей слишком много, им не хватает места, поэтому они вырезают друг друга с не меньшим рвением, чем первоклассники — рождественские гирлянды из бумаги. Превращают воду в землю, землю в мусор, а мусор — в горы мусора. Едят, гадят и отбирают всё, что хотят, друг у друга и у планеты.

Серьёзно, нас слишком много. К счастью, у меня нет братьев, сестер или кузенов, и я изо всех сил старался вырасти стоящим человеком. Осознание того, что и я, и все остальные — паразиты, сделало меня лучше. Нужно минимизировать урон, подумал я ещё подростком, и теперь не ем мясо, рыбу, яйца, молоко, морепродукты и сливы — ненавижу сливы! господь всемогущий, зачем ты создал эту хрень? — сортирую мусор, не пользуюсь пластиковыми пакетами, не ношу мех, кожу, шёлк, шерсть, покупаю только косметику, которую не тестировали на животных и, разумеется, не курю табак. Но и этого мало.

Каким бы прекрасным человеком я ни был, это капля в море безответственности окружающих. Вы когда-нибудь слышали о сизолапом зуе? Или о колпице МакКензи, кёнджуйском сухоносе? Неудивительно, потому что последняя особь сизолапого зуя погибла в прошлом году, колпиц и пару тысяч не наберется, а на кёнджуйского сухоноса открыли охоту косметические корпорации. Из селезёнки этих птиц получают вещество, которое превращает омолаживающие кремы из выдумки в реально действующую штуку. Неужели прекрасные птички должны гибнуть, чтобы у какой-то тётки разгладились морщины? Это попросту нелепо.

До тех пор, пока одни обижают слабых, есть и те, кто их защищают. Именно поэтому я, Ким Чунмён, так спешу покинуть Сеул. В багажнике моей зеленой гибридной «Кии» — экологичная чёрная сумка из переработанных материалов, а в ней 82 миллиона вон. И каждая вона до единой пойдёт на то, чтобы помочь сухоносам.

Через два с половиной часа я уже буду у друзей. Точнее сказать, у друзей друзей. Мы не встречались прежде, но всё наше сообщество — сплочённая семья, так что это мелочи. Деньги нужно передать не абы кому, — даже не верится, что это правда, — а самому Чжан Исину. Он рок-звезда среди веганов и целых восемь раз был на обложке международного издания «Грин лайф». Даже Джаред Лето появлялся на ней всего дважды, с ума сойти. Мне не терпится пожать руку Чжану и узнать, правда ли всё то, что о нём болтают.

В приоткрытое окно вихрем влетело несколько лепестков вишни, а вместе с ними бабочка. Она села на руль, нисколько не озаботившись, что мне надо как-то вести машину. Беспечное насекомое! Бабочка была белокрылой, словно её вылепили из снежинок. Это напомнило мне о первом годе студенчества. Тогда начало весны тоже выдалось жарким и бутоны на деревьях распустились рано, но через пару дней тепло ушло, а потом выпал снег. Этот образ в моей памяти всё так же ясен, как семь лет назад — в воздухе танцуют лепестки вишни и хлопья снега, я смеюсь и стряхиваю ледяных бабочек с макушки... Но я не люблю поддаваться ностальгии и размышлять о том, что прошло и больше не имеет значения. Важно только настоящее и то, что можно сделать на благо будущего. 

Услышав полицейскую сирену, я сбавил скорость. Так бы повёл себя любой другой водитель, который не хочет злить патруль. В моём случае это рискованно, однако надо было сохранить холодный ум. Я сосредоточенно следил в зеркале, как полицейская машина становилась всё ближе. Некстати скрутило живот, и я оцепенел, не в силах сделать вдох, словно напряжение дало мне под дых. Изо всех сил я боролся с паникой, требовавшей, чтобы я жал на газ. Время растянулось, как жвачка, и несколько секунд превратились в мучительные годы неопределённости. Нельзя, чтобы это закончилось так, сопротивлялся я. И не закончится — полицейская машина проехала мимо. У неё был номер 0101, моё счастливое число.

На месте я был не через два часа, как настаивал навигатор, а через все три с половиной. Чуть не заплутав на узких лесных дорогах, я оставил машину в скрытом от любопытных глаз месте, достал сумку с деньгами и пошёл. Около ста шагов до разбитого молнией кедра, потом ещё пятьсот на север, перепрыгнуть через ручей и ещё двести шагов на северо-восток. Тут находилась тайная база Чжан Исина — около дюжины палаток, в которых жили «зелёные». Мне помахала рукой какая-то девушка с дредами, в драных джинсах и розовом свитере. Активистка смотрела на меня, как на знакомого, отчего я почувствовал неловкость. Такую милашку я бы не забыл. 

— Ты пришёл один? — спросила она, когда я подошёл поближе. Я ответил кивком.

— А что теперь? Куда мне идти?

— Садись сюда, на этот пень. Исин сейчас занят любовью. Но это ненадолго, минут на десять максимум. — Незнакомка хихикнула и скрылась в одной из палаток.

Я уже упоминал, что Чжан Исин — наша рок-звезда и в лучах его великолепия хотели оказаться многие. Говорили, что он совсем не высокомерен, напротив, очень дружелюбен, особенно когда доходит до симпатичных девушек и юношей. Судя по смеху и треску в одной из палаток, это не было выдумкой.

Будучи снова предоставленным самому себе, я погрузился в мысли о Чжане. Я представлял, как он выйдет из палатки, натягивая штаны, улыбнётся, как на своей пятой обложке «Грин лайф», пожмёт мне руку и скажет, что я очень ему помог. Уши мои зарделись, и даже будто почудился звук бубенцов.

Чтобы очнуться от смущающих мыслей, я похлопал себя по щекам и поднял глаза. Передо мной кто-то стоял. Сначала я увидел его чумазые босые ступни с узловатыми пальцами, потом — крепкие лодыжки, грубые колени и загорелые бедра, а между ними — господи, прости, что взываю к тебе именно сейчас — между ними пенис, обрамленный волосатой мошонкой. Он свисал непринужденно, с естественностью, которой бы позавидовали греческие статуи.

Знаете ли вы, что статуи не было принято делать белыми, как привыкли видеть их современные люди? Древние скульпторы раскрашивали свои творения, чтобы те были повеселее унылых представителей рода человеческого. Сейчас я не мог прогнать удивление от того, что пенис перед моими глазами был таким же загорелым, как бедра — такого здорового, жизнерадостного тона. 

Очнувшись от оторопи, я вскочил и протянул руку.

— Привет, я Ким Чунмён, сегодня замечательная тёплая погодка, не правда ли?

Тцц. Мужчина коротко встряхнул бубном, который держал в руке. Так и не дождавшись рукопожатия от асоциального нудиста, я выдавил из себя улыбку и помахал ему. Он сделал то же, минус жалкая улыбка.

Выше пояса мужчина был так же гол, как и ниже него — молодой подтянутый торс, конечно, не вызывал зависти, но словно корил меня за то, что на пробежки я выхожу всего дважды в неделю. Но чего обманывать — нужно пробежать вокруг планеты, чтобы получить такое тело. Тут же я почувствовал себя беспомощным и одиноким, словно сам стоял обнажённым посреди леса. Инстинктивно я потянулся к электронной сигарете, но не нашёл — забыл в машине. В кармане я нащупал только кошелёк с удостоверением личности, смартфон и ручку. 

— Мне нужно отдать кое-что господину Чжану. 

Тцц.

— Одна прекрасная фея сказала, что он освободится через пару минут.

Тцц, тцц.

— Простите, конечно. Два встряхивания — это нет? 

Тцц.

— Одно — это да?

Тц.

— Прекрасно! Меня зовут Ким Чунмён, а вы?..

Бубен не издал ни звука, мужчина тоже молчал. Вздохнув, он отошёл и вскоре вернулся с рюкзаком, истыканным значками с пацификой, слонятами и Big Bang. Мой молчаливый собеседник выудил из кармана рюкзака смартфон, напечатал что-то и протянул мне. В глаза мне смотрела страница Википедии о Ким Чонине.

Боже. Боже-боже-боже. Как я мог не узнать его! Если Чжан Исин — суперзвезда, то Ким Чонин — божественная сущность. Уже к двадцати годам он написал сорок книг о гармонии, любви к природе и самосовершенствовании. Самая знаменитая, «Корни ивы в моём сердце», разошлась немыслимым тиражом. Кажется, она есть у каждого шестого жителя планеты, а это миллиард человек или около того. Только у меня три экземпляра. Ким Чонин придумал невероятную методику по превращению заблудших мясоедов и безответственных тварей в лучших из лучших и открыл собственную клинику, где счастливцев поят эко-коктейлями и показывают фильмы, после которых и подумать нельзя о том, чтобы принести вред природе.

Ким Чонин забрал у меня смартфон и опять что-то напечатал. «Но вбщ имена не имеют знчн, главное то, что в <3». Как досадно, что это не мой телефон! Я бы сделал скриншот и вечно хранил эти мудрые слова.

Поднялся сильный ветер и всё вокруг загудело. Лагерь накрыла тень. Люди бросились врассыпную, как муравьи из подкуренного муравейника. Онемев, я смотрел на вертолёт — он не мог приземлиться на опушке, та была слишком мала, но теперь легавые знали, где находится поселение «эко-террористов», как эти умалишённые называют нас. Придурки! Если кто тут и террористы, так это они сами, и данное нам определение в корне неверно, поскольку указывает на то, будто мы совершаем террористические действия по отношению к экологии. 

Но сейчас меня больше заботило другое: нужно было срочно бежать. Ким Чонин стоял неподвижно и спокойно, задрав голову к небу. Возможно ли, что он нахмурился, или просто сощурил глаза из-за ветра? На это у меня тоже не было времени. Я схватил сумку с деньгами и побежал, куда глаза глядят. Лагерь, Ким Чонин, Чжан Исин, «Кия» и электронная сигарета в бардачке оставались всё дальше.

Не знаю, как долго я бежал — может, минуты две или все двадцать две. Лес передо мной превратился в бурое месиво, и тут вдруг кто-то дёрнул меня вбок.

— У меня нож, не подходи, урод, — зарычал я и потянулся в карман за шариковой ручкой. Чжан Исин шикнул и примиряюще улыбнулся.

— А ты ничего так ориентируешься, в правильную сторону бегёшь. Нам такие гостевые визиты полиции не страшны, но тебя им лучше не видеть. Там, — он указал в сторону засохшего кустарника, — через какое-то время ты выйдешь на шоссе. Тебе нужно добраться до Янъяна, там наш человек, я его предупредил. Встретит тебя завтра в три и заберёт посылку. Не боись, — я едва не умер, когда Чжан потрепал меня по щеке, — ты его сразу заметишь, да и сам он уже в курсе.

— Может, я всё-таки оставлю вам деньги сейчас? Не думаю, что смогу продержаться ещё пару…

— Не ссы, у тебя всё получится, — Чжан улыбнулся и подмигнул мне, как на предпоследней обложке «Грин Лайф». Отчего-то я не чувствовал облегчения. — Всё, что тебе нужно, так это добраться до города, перетерпеть ночь в отеле, а завтра наш человек скажет, что делать дальше. Тебя никто не даст в обиду, — заверил он голосом гипнотизёра. 

— Окей. Сделаю всё, что в моих силах, — расхрабрившись, я вскочил и снова побежал. Не сломя голову, как раньше, а понемногу, перебежками, вслушиваясь в звуки леса. Похоже, меня никто не преследовал, и я вышел на трассу. 

Пустая двухполосная трасса, сдавленная с обеих сторон лесом, петляла и ёрничала, словно стремясь скрыться от взглядов незнакомцев. Ни единой машины не было на этой нелюдимой дороге, только в уши лилось щебетание птиц. Я машинально потянулся за электронной сигаретой и снова вспомнил об оставленных вещах. Теперь это было больше, чем имущество — это были улики. Легавые, зачистив лагерь, обязательно найдут и мою машину, а в ней отпечатки моих пальцев, волосы и чёрт ещё знает какой генетический материал. Разумеется, во время ограбления я проявил благоразумие — надел перчатки и скрыл лицо, но всё равно было тревожно.

Сколько себя помню, мне всегда отчего-то было неспокойно, будто вот-вот что-то пойдёт не так. Безмолвие, взявшее меня в плотное кольцо, заставило внутренний голос зазвучать пронзительнее и нервозней. Ещё немного, и я утонул бы в дурных мыслях, но к моему счастью замаячили фары. И кто бы ни был за рулём, он был не против попутчика.

В пыльном белом минивэне пахло еловым бором и сырым носками. Один запах исходил от освежителя воздуха, подвешенного к зеркалу, другой — от водителя. Тот, похоже, был моим сверстником или, во всяком случае, не старше тридцати. Отросший ёжик, беспардонный прямой нос и оттопыренные уши выдавали в этом мужчине бесхитростную мужественность и простоту, а грязная дутая куртка и неухоженные, хоть и красивые руки, говорили о том, что он занимается физическим трудом.

— Хороший вечер, радостный, — сказал он, уткнувшись серьёзным взглядом в дорогу. — Совсем как тогда, как мы с батей пошли кроликов стрелять. Только это был ноябрь, холодина страшная, и я ещё говорю бате: «Бать, а разве браконьерство — это не плохо?» А он засмеялся и протянул мне ружьё. И вот пошли мы, значит, кроликов стрелять, и такой хороший день был, красивый, и тут откуда ни возьмись чёрный медведь и херась лапой по бате, опять херась, а я обмочился и не помню, как улепётывал. — Водитель нахмурил брови и шумно вздохнул.

— Сочувствую, — ответил я, не решившись совсем проигнорировать водителя.

— Это ж надо как тепло, не то что у нас в Канаде. Хотя и до нас скоро дойдёт. Глобальное потепление, слышал? — Водитель оторвал взгляд от дороги и перевёл его на меня. Я кивнул. — У меня дома в Канаде случай был. Весна, батьки нет, а жить как-то надо, ну и пошёл я на лося. Оторвалась одна скотина от стада, а это лосиха была, ну и я гнал её, гнал-гнал, и вот мы оба на опушке у озера, а эта дурнина возьми и выскочи на лёд! Ну что за тупая скотина, не?

— Да вообще, — робко кивнул я.

— Ну и что делать с лосихой? Я херась за рога её, ну и вытащил, а она меня чуть не забодала. Но мне семнадцатый год шёл, я уже жизнью наученный был, дал ей между глаз и домой потащил. А резать жалко было — что ж я, спасал её, чтобы потом котлеты из неё наделать? Не по-людски это, — он покачал головой и цокнул языком. — Ну и в общем выходил я эту дуру, а потом умные люди сказали мне, что лосиха, это… как оно там… О! Завод по переработке лекарственных растений в лекарственное молоко. Ну и я стал доить лосиху, продавать, потом ферма у меня появилась — красота. Ой, что в Фукусиме было… было…

— Ужас? — предположил я. Водитель кивнул.

— Да не то слово. Ну и я наладил в общем поставки лосиного молока в Фукусиму — лечит лучевые поражения и язву желудка. Ты можешь спросить меня, — я, конечно, не собирался задавать вопросов, — откуда там лучевые болезни, если пострадавших не было. Но это… Тебя как звать?

— Ч… Чжонхён.

— Но это, Чжонхён, я сказать тебе не могу. Зато, подожди, сейчас…

Он накренился вправо и открыл бардачок. Оттуда вывалились мятые бумажки, спрей от комаров и пистолет. Мне подурнело — этот мужчина хоть и казался простоватым и довольно добродушным, после его рассказов о медведях, лосях, и вот теперь из-за пистолета, я стал опасаться его. Но сам объект моего беспокойства и бровью не повёл — проигнорировав выпавший пистолет, он протянул мне из бардачка брошюру и чуть выдавленный тюбик. И вот я держал в руках один из продуктов лосиной фермы «Из нежных рук» — антивозрастную маску для мужчин на основе лосиного молока с сахалинской шелковицей и родиолой розовой. А с брошюры на меня смотрел водитель минивэна, обнимавший за шею испуганного лося. Как это иронично: я жизнь положил на то, чтобы бороться с теми, кто использует животных в своих низменных целях, а теперь вынужден сидеть рядом с одним из таких чудовищ и внимать ему.

— Эту маску я тебе дарю. Ты не смотри, что туба вскрытая, я ей почти не пользовался, а ты попробуй, там всё натуральное, своё, — мой водитель впервые улыбнулся, выставив на показ ряд белых лошадиных зубов. 

На этой трогательной ноте мы подъехали к Янъяну. Сгущался вечер, когда за мной захлопнулась дверь минивэна. Я стоял на обочине, прижимая к груди сумку с деньгами и маску на лосином молоке, смутно представляя, что делать.

Это был один из тех городов, где ничего не происходит и почти нет людей, только на узких улочках не могут разъехаться курьеры, везущие курочку или пиццу. Провинция как она есть. Гостиниц было две — главная и та, в которой я остановился. За 20 тысяч вон меня заселили без паспорта, под именем Ким Чжонхёна. Мой номер был на первом этаже. Фотообои «рассвет на лугу», ванная больничного белого цвета, подобие кухни и окно с видом на задний двор. Спрятав сумку под кроватью, я ушёл в душ.

Под горячей водой я разомлел. Ванная быстро заполнилась густым паром, я стоял, закрыв глаза, и позволял себе вспоминать короткую встречу с Чжан Исином. Как часто бывает, что не зная человека, видя его только на экране, по интервью и чужим словам можно представить его так живо, словно знаешь всю жизнь, и как часто при этом случается,что этот человек таким и оказывается? Одним своим голосом и улыбкой Чжан сумел убедиться меня не бросать авантюру с деньгами, и вот я здесь. Я редко позволяю себе фантазировать об отношениях с кем-либо, но представить себя рядом с Исином было так просто, и моё тело недвусмысленно откликалось на эти мысли. 

Из комнаты послышался шум — для мыши или залетевшей в окно птицы было слишком громко. Не выключая воду, я тихо вышел из душевой и накинул на свои взволнованные бёдра полотенце. В одну руку я взял зубную щётку, в другую — шампунь, и пусть это не те средства самообороны, о которых я мечтал, живым не дамся.

Я потянул ручку и решительно открыл дверь. Мне не показалось: всего в паре метров от меня стоял мужчина, не похожий ни на сотрудника отеля, ни на полицейского. Мы встретились взглядами. Сделав шаг назад, я закрыл перед собой дверь ванной и опустился на пол. 

Этого не должно было случиться, в панике думал я. Из всего, что не должно было произойти — это самое нежелательное, которое я даже не мог представить. Как и зачем он нашел меня спустя столько лет? В этом не было никакого смысла. Поддавшись слабости, я обнял себя за колени, опустил голову и зажмурился в надежде, что стоит мне открыть глаза снова, всего этого не будет. Но шум за дверью не смолкал. Я слышал, как половицы чуть скрипят под подошвами незваного гостя, как он хлопнул дверцей ящичка. 

Задребезжали стаканы, послышался хохот — негромкий, низкий, дрожащий. «Какова вообще была вероятность...», услышал я, затем невнятное бормотание и «...везёт, как утопленнику». С этой оценкой происходящего я был вынужден согласиться. Потом, судя по всему, нарушитель сел на кровать, и после непродолжительного копошения звуки смолкли. Меня прошиб холодный пот — под кроватью всё ещё лежала сумка с деньгами, и я больше не мог прятаться. 

Собравшись с мужеством, я пошел выпроваживать мерзавца.

— Вот так встреча, Бэкхён. Как жизнь? Мама не болеет?

Кажется, мне неплохо дался непринуждённый тон. А Бэкхён и правда сидел на кровати. От меня не ускользнуло, что стоило мне войти, как он дёрнулся и вонзился в меня холодным взглядом, а уже мгновение спустя смягчил его, будто перед ним стоял лучший друг. Я понял, что он видел сумку. 

— Мама умерла, когда мне было четырнадцать. Как мило, что ты спросил, — ответил он, не меняя лица. Я смутился.

— Кхм. А я вот хорошо. Работа идёт легко, хватает времени и на другие дела. Вот и путешествую по стране, наслаждаюсь природой. Погода прекрасная, знаешь ли. Ну и не только по стране путешествую — на Рождество был в Дрездене. Замечательно, только их хвалёный штоллен не понравился, отвратительная выпечка. А так спокойно всё. Столько лет прошло — работаешь по специальности, розетки чинишь?

От учтивости, с которой держался Бэкхён, несло враждебностью. В то время как я старался не задерживать на нём взгляда и с деланным равнодушием одевался, он следил за каждым моим действием, как ощетинившаяся кошка. Бэкхён сидел ссутулившись, опустив локти на колени, и разминал пальцы рук. Натягивать трусы под его тяжелым взглядом — сомнительное удовольствие. Молчание затягивалось, а я не мог найти тему для светской беседы — и тут заговорил он.

— Можешь больше не стараться, — вызывающе сказал Бэкхён. Всё такой же хам, как и прежде, отметил я. Он говорил медленно, с неприятной хрипотцой, словно собственные слова царапали ему горло. — То, я оказался здесь, никакого отношения к тебе не имеет. Тем не менее я не уйду. Чунмён, — сказал он с нажимом, — я останусь тут до утра, а потом уйду, и оба мы будем жить как ни в чём ни бывало. Понял? — Послышался хруст суставов.

— Ладно, — сказал я.

— Отличненько. Как приятно иметь с тобой дело, — отозвался Бэкхён. — Я в душ.

— Можешь взять мой шампунь.

— Спасибо!

Чёрта с два он возьмёт мой шампунь, чёрта с два он возьмёт у меня хоть что-нибудь. Наивный, я думал, что самое сложное сделано — большинство грабителей находят в первые часы, а вот прошли почти сутки, но я всё ещё здесь, с деньгами. Перехитривший всех. И пусть часть плана сорвалась, худшее, я был уверен, позади. Но нет, худшее стоит передо мной с полотенцем наперевес.

— Ты не можешь остаться! — выпалил я.

— Это почему, — устало откликнулся он. 

— Потому что я кое-кого жду. — Бэкхён многозначительно хмыкнул, только вызвав во мне раздражение. — Потому что у меня есть планы на вечер, и ты в них не вписываешься. — Мой голос, да и я сам, дрожал, как листок на ветру, и причиной этому была распиравшая меня ярость. — День был длинный, и я не намерен развлекать тебя, а ты появился, как чёрт из табакерки, и я совершенно не расположен… К тому же… Это не имеет смысла — лети, лети, свободная птица, сними себе номер где-нибудь, хоть на Уллыне, позагорай, отдохни. Вовсе не обязательно было являться сюда, как бы ты меня ни нашёл. Ты не можешь остаться, понимаешь? Потому что тебя здесь не должно было быть, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Тебя вообще никогда не должно было быть в моей жизни. 

Мне хотелось сказать ещё очень много — и не говорить ни слова. Ответить пренебрежением, пустотой, указать на дверь, вышвырнуть за шкирку. Но я ни разу не поднимал руки на кого-либо и не мог представить, что опущусь до этого сейчас.

Бэкхён сделал несколько шагов к окну и, отвернувшись от меня, сказал:

— Как же много для тебя значит этот перепихон, если ты так стараешься меня выпроводить, — он пробормотал что-то ещё, что я не смог разобрать. 

— Просто уходи, — настаивал я. 

— Интересно, на кого запал крошка Чунмённи. 

— Проваливай, а. 

— Ты вынуждаешь меня, — сказал Бэкхён, не оборачиваясь. — Но раз уж до этого дошло… Чунмён, всего ночь — не будь малодушной скотиной, разреши мне остаться тут, а завтра я уеду, и мы никогда не увидимся. 

Моё сердце замерло. Бэкхён стоял передо мной на коленях и, опустив голову, просил о чём-то. Меня настораживала его безусловно неискренняя покорность, однако это было лучше истерик и прочего шума. Поразительно, но, видимо, Бэкхён серьёзно влип. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы он приумножил мои проблемы, и сложись всё немного иначе, я бы сам давно хлопнул дверью, оставив его самостоятельно барахтаться в своём дерьме. Это не значит, что если всё сложилось, как сложилось, я стану ему помогать, но на секунду во мне промелькнула жалость, а потом превосходство и, наконец, великодушие. Бэкхён его недостоин, но раз в год везёт и самым отъявленным грешникам.

— Ладно, — сдался я. — Но с одним условием: ты берёшь покрывало, подушку и спишь в ванной, а рано утром ты сваливаешь. Под моим присмотром.

— Это два условия, дурашка, — Бэкхён поднялся с колен и ухмыльнулся. Стало тошно, и это чувство тут же отпечаталось на моём лице. Я старательно выдерживал гримасу до тех пор, пока мой незваный гость не удалился в отведённый ему угол. И последнее, самое главное: к двери ванной я прислонил тумбу и, для надёжности, кресло. Так я могу быть уверен, что ночью Бэкхён не сделает какую-нибудь глупость — и не тронет моих денег.

— Совсем дебил, что ли? — Язвительный возглас Бэкхёна было решено оставить без ответа.

Пережитое за день вновь навалилось на плечи, и я боялся, что не сомкну глаз. Но не успел я довести до конца предложение в мысленном монологе, как всё потухло и ра… Пробуждение было резким, словно кто-то дёрнул меня за руку со всей силы. Дверь в ванную была распахнута, кресло и тумба находились там, где было задумано оригинальной расстановкой, Бэкхёна видно не было. С худшим предчувствием я свесился головой вниз, чтобы проверить свой нехитрый тайник — сумка на месте, деньги в ней тоже.

— Не удивлющь, если окажется, что это какой-то ващ веганский способ проснуться вместо кофе, чтобы бобы не страдали от боли в кофемолке, а потом, о нет, кипящей воде. Брррщщ. — Бэкхён всё ещё был здесь, ходил по комнате во вчерашних джинсах и серой толстовке, лохматый, с полным ртом пены от зубной пасты. 

— Как ты вышел из ванной?

— Дверь открывается внутрь. Я же ещё вчера сказал — совсем дебил, что ли? — равнодушно пожал плечами Бэкхён, который казался слишком беззаботным для человека, который накануне умолял оставить его на ночлег. К тому же мне было досадно, что он прав — с дверью вышло не слишком умно.

— Проваливай, — я улыбнулся и любезно указал на дверь. 

— Только после завтрака. 

— Какого ещё завтрака?! 

— Листья салата с листьями салата, украшенные листочком салата. Всё, как ты любишь, — прощебетал Бэкхён. 

Он выглядел куда свежее, чем накануне, и это только укрепило мои подозрения, что вчерашние взгляды, вздохи и драматичные позы были фарсом. Смешнее был только я сам, купившийся на эту дешёвку. Нельзя было позволить себе закатить глупую истерику в духе Бэкхёна, опустившись до уровня этого манипулятора, однако играть в воркующих голубков тоже было унизительно. В беспорядке, который Бэкхён навёл у меня в голове, теперь было непросто найти достойную реплику — они рассыпались, как песок, стоило только ухватиться за них. 

— Раньше ты не горел желанием разделять со мной завтраки, — сказал я. Было бы досадно, если бы Бэкхён учуял укор в моём тоне.

— Вот это новость. Невероятно, как избирательна может быть память, — невозмутимо ответил Бэкхён. К чему это он? Ответа я не знал.

— Это ты, видимо, чего-то не помнишь, если так свалился мне на голову. Если ты настаиваешь, что это не имеет ко мне отношения, какого чёрта ты здесь? Хотя, не отвечай. Мне всё равно, что происходит в твоей жизни. Ответь лучше на другой вопрос: какого чёрта ты всё ещё здесь?

В Бэкхёне вновь промелькнуло что-то злое, что я видел вчера. Словно дворовый кот, лениво гревший спину на солнце, ощетинился при виде незнакомца. 

— Ну ты и говнюк, — сказал он, взял свой рюкзак, на который до этого я не обращал внимания, и пошёл к двери. И тут в неё постучали. Ничего хорошего визитёр не сулил: Чжан растолковал, где и когда я должен отдать деньги, значит, это не мог быть посредник. Другие варианты были один хуже другого.  
«Ты, посмотри, кто там», — полушёпотом, полузнаками сказал я Бэкхёну. Он мотнул головой. «Сам посмотри, это твой номер», — изобразил он. «Ну и кто из нас говнюк после этого?» В дверь снова постучали.

— Откройте, это полиция! — Меня кинуло в холодный пот. — Ким Чунмён? Ким Чунмён, откройте, мы знаем, что вы здесь. 

«А ты-то во что влип», — съязвил Бэкхён одним взглядом, и тут его брови взмыли на лоб: «Так это из-за той кучи денег». «Ответь им», — показывал я на дверь. «Что?!» «Придумай что-нибудь.» «А ты?» «И я придумаю что-нибудь», — заверил я Бэкхёна. План был прост: пока он их отвлекает, я сматываюсь. Таким образом, я избавляюсь от копов, от Бэкхёна, Бэкхён от меня, а полицейских, как мне показалось, он не испугался. Значит, что бы его ни привело ко мне ночью, это были не проблемы с законом. Никакой радости или сожаления по этому поводу я, впрочем, не чувствовал.

Бэкхён распахнул дверь слишком резво: я едва успел вжаться в стену прямо за ней так, чтобы меня не заметили.

— Здравствуйте, я детектив До Кёнсу, это мой напарник, О Сехун… Нам нужен Ким Чунмён, — я услышал чью-то тягучую речь.

— Я и есть Ким Чунмён, чем обязан? — Я едва не поперхнулся. Бэкхён не лучший человек на планете, а может даже худший, но точно не дурак. 

— Э… Вы уверены? Вы — Ким Чунмён? 

— Да, — непринуждённо ответил Бэкхён.

— Значит, вам знакома эта вещь? — Детектив зашуршал целлофановым пакетом. 

— Конечно, это электронная сигарета. Не моя, к счастью. 

— А чья? — Это был второй детектив. Голос звучал сипло, будто мужчина редко говорит и ему не мешало бы откашляться. 

— Может, ваша?

— Скажите, вы один? — спросил первый детектив.

— Да. К чему эти расспросы? Я что-то нарушил, решив отдохнуть в этом прекрасном месте? Быть может, нельзя теперь отдыхать одному, — завёлся Бэкхён. Теперь я был уверен, что полицейские скрутят меня самое большее через минуту. — Вы мне не доверяете? К чему этот д…

— Успокойтесь, пожа…

— ... допрос?! Я добропорядочный гражданин, много работаю и имею право отдохнуть. В конце концов, за что я плачу налоги, если в глазах полиции я преступник? Беспредел! — взвизгнул Бэкхён, — А ведь мои налоги — это ваша зарплата. Нет, ну это смешно! — раздался хлопок. Бэкхён захлопнул дверь под носом детективов и теперь смотрел на меня в ожидании. 

«Ты ненормальный», — я покрутил пальцем у виска. «Когда-то тебе это нравилось», — усмехнулся он. Я схватил сумку с деньгами, сгрёб какие-то вещи с тумбы в карман, и рванул с Бэкхёном в окно. Утро было пасмурным и обещало, что день будет паршивым.

***

Утро было пасмурным, подумал детектив До. Кофе горчил сильнее обычного, неласковый ветер задувал под плащ, и детектив боялся, что опять застудит шею. В двадцать семь у него были лучшие показатели по раскрываемости в отделе и слабенькое здоровье. Однако детектив До обладал большой силой духа и не позволял болезням скосить себя. Он хмуро посмотрел на дверь с номером 101 и закусил губу. Его напарник О Сехун, белобрысый подтянутый мальчишка, который поступил на службу чуть больше года назад, понял — детектив в тупике. Сехун ощутил в себе желание похлопать его по плечу и сказать что-то подбадривающее, как сделал бы в такой ситуации сам детектив До, но тут же подавил этот порыв. Телячьи нежности им ни к чему, твёрдо сказал себе Сехун. Детектив До не одобрит.

— Пора, — сказал детектив и поправил ворот плаща. Сехун кивнул и надавил плечом на дверь. Когда они ворвались в номер, там никого не было, только занавеска — искусственный шёлк, рисунок в мелкую розочку — трепыхалась в окне. Детектив До подошёл к нему и выглянул на улицу. Никого, только пронзительный апрель, опадавший с ветвей дикой груши. 

— Сехун, ты что-то нашёл? — задумчиво спросил детектив.

— Дверь ванной открывается внутрь, — отозвался Сехун.

Вот оно что, подумал детектив. Ким Чунмён, или, как его окрестили в отделе, «грабитель с букетом», оказался хитёр. Пусть убегает — не скроется, а сейчас нужно было собрать улики. В комнате беспорядок, мебель передвинута, постель смята. Налицо следы борьбы, подумал детектив.

— Сехун, что ещё ты нашёл?

— На полке в ванной початый тюбик с маской, детектив.

— Какой маской, Сехун? — Это могло быть зацепкой.

— Судя по этикетке, это антивозрастная маска с лосиным молоком, сахалинской шелковицей и родиолой розовой, — взволнованно сказал Сехун.

— И о чём это нам говорит?

— Преступник хочет казаться моложе, детектив. — Однажды из Сехуна выйдет отличный следователь, с теплотой подумал До и зашёл в ванную. Его напарник тщательно разглядывал каждый сантиметр белого кафеля. 

— Детектив… В этом отеле шампунь пахнет камелиями. Вы помните то дело в Японии?

Сехуна захлестнули воспоминания. Он работал с До пять месяцев, когда их откомандировали в Токио расследовать серию убийств проституток. Жертвы были кореянками — молодыми, красивыми, со светлыми, как у Сехуна, волосами. Маньяк ломал девушкам ноги, насиловал и перерезал глотки. Каждой девушке в зияющую в шее дыру он вставлял алую камелию. Они до сих пор снятся Сехуну. Детектив До тоже вспомнил — летние сумерки, их последний день в Токио. Его юный напарник стоял по щиколотку в океане, бриз надувал его горчичную рубашку, как парус. Тонкая ткань дрожала на коже, стыдливо скрывая ото всех вздёрнутые от прохлады соски. Нежно-розовые, знал детектив. 

— Непростое было дело, — кивнул До. — Ты тогда отлично справился, — не удержавшись, детектив потрепал напарника по макушке. Тот застенчиво опустил голову, пряча выступивший румянец. Обычно детектив был скуп на похвалу. 

— Нужно сообщить в отдел. Интересно, удалось ли выбить что-то из того парня с бубном, — хихикнул Сехун и замолк под тяжёлым взглядом напарника. — Но, конечно, куда важнее, что скажет второй.

— Чжан Исин, — пробормотал детектив До. — Ты прав. Но в Сеул мы пока не поедем. Что-то мне подсказывает, что наш преступник всё ещё неподалёку. 

Под ногой детектива скрипнула половица.

***

В Янъяне было мало крупных улиц, напоминавших, что это город. По большей части это был клубок петляющих улочек, из которых вырастали ханоки и храмы. В центре были круглосуточный супермаркет, химчистка, бар, аптека и кофейня — тут я сейчас и находился. Бэкхён увязался за мной, обещая, что возьмёт капучино и уедет из города, но денег у него при себе не оказалось. Поэтому кофе купил ему я.

— Кто бы мог подумать: образцовый студент в прошлом, грабитель банков в настоящем, — Бэкхён едко засмеялся.

— Тише! Откуда ты вообще это знаешь?

— Телевизор за твоей спиной, — он махнул рукой. Я обернулся — в новостях показывали сюжет об ограблении. Лица моего видно не было, имени предполагаемого преступника прессе не раскрыли, поэтому особых причин для беспокойства не было. Бэкхён продолжал: — Впрочем, твоё примерное поведение всегда было притворством, так что я почти не удивлён. Скажи мне одно. Какого чёрта ты решил скрыть лицо букетом цветов, а не маской, как нормальный преступник? Это еще одна ваша фишка? Феерически тупо, — с удовольствием отметил Бэкхён.

Было два часа дня. С каждой минутой, проведённой в обществе Бэкхёна, я вспоминал всё больше причин моей ненависти. Когда мы познакомились, нам обоим было по восемнадцать. Уже тогда я был по уши влюблён в активизм и уделял ему всё своё время, а Бэкхён много учился, чтобы стать инженером-электриком. Я мог бы отучиться до окончания университета и никогда не узнать о его существовании, но не вышло. Он вернул мне перчатку, потерянную в кампусе. Смутившись — Бэкхён показался мне очень красивым, — я начал слишком много болтать, а он смеялся и не давал закончиться нашей бессмысленной беседе. 

У нас не было ничего общего. Я старался делать что-то хорошее для мира, а Бэкхён делал вид, что помогает и разделяет мои взгляды. Его истинная природа открылась, когда он сорвал пикет перед зданием министерства окружающей среды, — я и ещё несколько человек собирались обмотаться целлофаном. Так мы хотели выразить протест против загрязнения природы пластиком. Золотое время!

— Тебе всё так же неинтересно, почему я оказался в твоём номере? — Бэкхён допил капучино и теперь уставился на меня. Его лицо больше не казалось красивым.

— Нет.

— Совсем-совсем?

— Ни капельки. — На самом деле я сгорал от любопытства, но решил, что лучше мне не знать.

— Как скажешь, — разочарованно пожал плечами Бэкхён и отвернулся к окну. — Слушай, Чунмён…

— Чего ты не понимаешь в слове «нет»?! — огрызнулся я.

— Чунмён, посмотри сюда. Там утренние детективы.

В нескольких десятках метров от кофейни действительно стояли двое полицейских. Один из них — низенький, в коричневом пальто — говорил с кем-то по телефону. Другой — белобрысый, на голову выше первого — мёрз в коротком пуховике и пританцовывал на месте. Бэкхён мог меня разыграть, но в этот раз он не врал. Детективы стояли у сеульской машины с номерами, которые я уже раньше видел — 0101.

— Бежим, — испуганно прошептал я.

— А ведь знаешь, из нас двоих от полиции скрываешься только ты. Так что всего доброго тебе, хорошего настроения, ты там дальше сам.

Стоило ли напоминать Бэкхёну, что фактически он теперь мой сообщник? Пожалуй, нет. Я взял сумку и, не прощаясь, вышел из кофейни. Детективы зашли в магазин — это давало мне фору в несколько минут, чтобы спокойно уйти. Слишком просто, чтобы быть правдой. От волнения хотелось затянуться электронной сигаретой, которую я сдуру забыл, когда торопился к Чжан Исину. И тут меня озарило — теперь она наверняка была в машине детективов, а машина совсем близко. Конечно, это было безумием. Полнейшим! Но попытаться стоило.

Я решительным шагом подошёл к машине и — бинго! — увидел на переднем пассажирском сидении свой вейп. Было на удивление безлюдно. Первым делом я ударил в окно локтём — окно выдержало, а локоть, кажется, треснул. Выругавшись, я решил попробовать выбить стекло ногой. Спустя несколько попыток мне удалось, и с глухим звуком оно надломилось и упало в салон. Я достал сигарету, а потом заметил пакет с сэндвичами — его тоже стоило забрать. 

Когда кто-то дернул меня за пальто, я не успел даже испугаться, как уже вмазал сумкой с деньгами тому, кто держал меня. Обернувшись, я увидел белобрысого детектива. 

— Детектив До! Детектив До! Он у меня! Он мой! Не дергайтесь, Ким, кому сказал, не дергайтесь! — кричал он. Я за мир во всём мире, но пришлось отвесить ему пару тумаков. Каким-то чудом мои руки были свободны, но полицейский вцепился в меня мёртвой хваткой, и я уже выбивался из сил.

Краем глаза я заметил Бэкхёна — он выбежал из кофейни и стоял на тротуаре, как вкопанный. На пару секунд меня отвлёк неуёмный детектив, и Бэкхён исчез. Как всегда, с тоской подумал я, и упал от резкого толчка в спину. Детектив теперь тоже лежал на асфальте, и я понял, что это шанс свалить. Только тут кто-то вырвал у меня сумку, в которой всё ещё были 82 миллиона вон, и рванул прочь. 

Остолбенев, я наблюдал, как Бэкхён убегает с моими деньгами. Теперь было понятно, почему он увязался за мной хвостом и отказывался помогать. Нужно было разозлиться, найти в себе силы и броситься вдогонку. Не получалось. Белобрысый всё ещё лежал и держался за голову — наверное, Бэкхён неслабо треснул его. Подоспел второй детектив и заломил мне руки. На глазах выступили слёзы, а я и рад был ничего не видеть. Не знаю, сколько я боролся, секунды или минуты, но судьба решила преподнести мне сюрприз.

— Ну что ты разнылся, как девчонка, — вдруг услышал я знакомый хриплый голос. Бэкхён схватил меня за локоть, которым я пытался разбить окно, и от пронзительной боли я немного пришёл в чувство. Детектив До был куда более матёрый, чем его напарник, и даже вдвоем с Бэкхёном вырваться от него было непросто. Бэкхён бил его кулаком, куда придётся, и пытался оттащить за шкирку, я в это время вдавливал детективу в лицо пакет с сэндвичами, закрывая обзор. Электронная сигарета давно была на асфальте с белобрысым, и дала она о себе знать хрустом, когда на неё наступил До. 

Ой. Ой-ой-ой. Наступать на вейп — не лучшая идея, и не только потому что провинившегося незамедлительно настигнет кара владельца. Если погнуть аккумулятор, может разорваться сепаратор. Исчезнет изоляция между электродами, и возникнет короткое замыкание. Бум! Вам не понравится, что произойдёт после. 

Почуяв дым, я рванулся в сторону. Бэкхён инстинктивно сделал то же самое и вскрикнул. Ожогов на нём я не увидел, а вот у До была окровавлена голень. Мне было очень жаль, но я схватил Бэкхёна за руку и мы побежали — второй раз за сегодня.

Если бы я обернулся, то увидел, что оба детектива не собирались сдаваться. Прихрамывающий детектив чуть отставал от напарника, но бежал, не спуская с нас глаз. Второй держался за висок и кричал, чтобы мы остановились и не сопротивлялись полиции. Чёрта с два, желчно ответил я про себя.

— Ты хотел украсть мои деньги! — Погоня, подумал я, отличное время для разбора полётов.

— Но я вернулся за тобой!

— Как ты мог так со мной поступить?

— Вернуться? — У Бэкхёна хватило наглость захохотать. Мы забежали в какой-то переулок перевести дух и наткнулись на пустующий сульчиб с одним-единственным клиентом, щуплым брюнетом с торчащей изо рта лапшой. Тот опустил тарелку и уставился на нас.

— Да что ж за невыносимая херня, — вдруг заорал Бэкхён и дёрнул меня в боковую улочку, а потом в ещё одну, другую, следующую, пока я не запутался и перестал понимать, куда мы вообще бежим.

— Если тебе всё еще неинтересно, почему я оказался в твоём номере, знай: если Минсок нас догонит, я труп.

— Кто?

— Минсок! — Бэкхён задыхался, но продолжал нырять во всё более узкие закоулки. 

— Что?!

— Не тупи, Чунмён, и просто беги. — Мы были как обезумевшие крысы в лабиринте. Бежали, не зная, что ждёт нас впереди: ломтик сыра или удар током. Я уже говорил, что выходил на пробежки дважды в неделю — это помогало первые десять минут метаний по городу, но после дыхание стало сбиваться, а перед глазами замелькали тёмные мушки. Взмыленный Бэкхён выглядел и того хуже, к тому же без конца мотал головой и оборачивался. 

— Нужно передохнуть, — выдавил из себя я.

— Нельзя, не сейчас, ещё немного!

— Всего минуту! Нужно перевести дух, Бэкхён, — взмолился я.

— Ты не понимаешь! — Бэкхён всё же остановился и скорчился, держась за бок. — За эти семь лет многое изменилось. Жизнь не сказка, и как я ни старался, меня не брали инженером. А потом знакомый предложил мне кое-что, и платили хорошо. Просто за то, что я молодой и обаятельный. Это казалось прекрасной идеей, всего на время, и у меня появились влиятельные знакомые...

— То есть ты спишь с богачами за деньги, — осторожно предположил я.

— Да нет. — Меня смутила заминка, с которой ответил Бэкхён. 

— И это связано с твоим странным поведением тем, что…

— ...я обманул не ту, кого следовало, и она отправила одного из своих людей устранить меня.

— Понятно, — кивнул я, хотя, разумеется, ничего мне понятно не было. 

История Бэкхёна была незамысловатой, но странной. Нельзя было представить, чтобы этот заучка так круто изменил свою жихнь. Это был временами взбалмошный, но самый предсказуемый человек на свете: серые футболки и свитера по сезону, капучино, подъёмы в семь тридцать. Время — шлифовальный станок, оно не меняет людей. 

— Понятно. И ты решил, что тот сопляк с рожей в лапше хочет убить тебя, потому что…

— ...уже догнал меня однажды, но тогда я отделался лёгким испугом. — Бэкхён криво улыбнулся и задрал куртку с толстовкой, показывая пожелтевшие по краям крупные синяки на груди и боку. — И это мне повезло, что Минсок не достал до меня своим томагавком.

Смотреть на кровоподтёки было неприятно. Не сдержавшись, я отвёл взгляд. 

— Ты поэтому увязался за мной. Чтобы украсть деньги — это может решить твою… проблему? — Я услышал короткое «да». — Извини.

Этот говнюк хотел лишить меня денег, чтобы купить себе прощение за хрень, в которой сам и виноват. Наверное, я разозлился. Я должен был разозлиться — это было бы естественно, правильно, — так какого чёрта я извинился перед ним? Бэкхён манипулирует мной, даже когда стоит сжавшись, как пружина, нервно и тихо. В этом безмолвии тонули все звуки и сама жизнь, поэтому я вздрогнул, услышав шелковистое:

— А вот и ты. Не дал мне дообедать. 

Гонка продолжалась. Минсок не был таким уставшим, как мы, и не таскал сумку с деньгами. Он отставал всего на пару шагов. Будь это кино, Бэкхён опрокинул бы прилавок с фруктами, а я забросал преследователя апельсинами — не ранить, так унизить. Но мы всё так же были в провинциальном Янъяне, и редкие прохожие вжимались в стены и провожали нас озадаченными взглядами.

Петляя по городу, мы снова очутились на главной улице. И это было очень, очень, очень плохо. За нашими спинами был Минсок, грозивший как минимум избить Бэкхёна до полусмерти, а впереди — детектив До и его напарник, которым не терпелось надеть на меня наручники. Мы с Бэкхёном переглянулись. «Бежим в разные стороны», — предложил я. «Я вправо, ты влево», — Бэкхён едва заметно дернул подбородком. «Окей». И мы оба рванули вправо. 

За ограбление банка мне дадут лет десять, ещё два-три накинут за то, что я состою в числе «эко-террористов». Каким образом карается сопротивление властям и нанесение увечий полиции, я не знал, но был уверен, что раненый До сделает всё, чтобы упечь меня за решетку на как можно более долгий срок. Собирался ли я с этим мириться? Чёрта с два. Знал ли я, как мне выкрутиться из этого? Ну, я над этим работал.

И тут случилось невероятное. Откуда ни возьмись на дорогу выскочил двухметровый банан. Он врезался в меня, едва не сбив с ног, покачнулся и упал на дорогу, повалив за собой обоих детективов и Минсока. Человек-банан придавил их своим телом и безуспешно пытался подняться, бесконечно извиняясь. Чем больше он елозил, тем сложнее было выбраться из-под него нашим преследователям. 

Я изумлённо оглядывался на эту банановую порнографию, запыхавшийся Бэкхён тоже.

— Это какая-то веганская способность, призывание яростного фрукта? — нервно засмеялся он и потянул меня в переулок.

Мы перебрались через забор одного из домов и влезли в сарай. Это был какой-то старый хлев, раньше там держали скотину, — лишь бы не лосей, вдруг подумал я. Горько пахло старое сено, крохотные окошки почти не впускали свет, и трудно было определить, темнело в глазах от усталости, или просто день клонился к вечеру. К слову о времени — я достал из кармана смартфон и посмотрел на часы — почти четыре. Встречу с посредником я пропустил, это было катастрофой. Инструкций на такой случай Чжан мне не оставил.

— Это ещё что? — Бэкхён выхватил у меня из рук телефон, выключил и бросил на землю. — Тебя же могут отслеживать по GPS, тупица, — взволнованно сказал он. Бэкхён громко дышал. Мокрые волосы сбились в неровные кудри, на лбу и над губой у него выступил пот. Я подошёл к нему и поцеловал. 

Тени застыли на стенах. Сначала я испугался, что Бэкхён оттолкнёт меня, но он этого не сделал. Моё сердце трусливо заколотилось. Мы целовались безрассудно, исступлённо, обмениваясь ими вместо пощёчин. Кожа Бэкхёна сохранила пряный тёплый запах, как семь лет назад, и я пытался собрать его в ладонях. Ветер начал колотить ветками в дырявую крышу сарая, и несколько белых лепестков упали на макушку Бэкхёна.

Бэкхён касался меня губами и руками, а я думал — с кем ещё он был нежным, страстным, грубым, слабым, пока меня не было рядом? Кому разрешал целовать себя и оставаться до утра? Меня грызла злоба, я услышал, как на улице встрепенулась стая ворон.

— Я скучал. — Признание было неохотным.

— Угу, — Бэкхён неловко поёжился.

— Иногда в голове крутится всякое — если бы мы тогда не разругались, были бы до сих пор вместе? Или через неделю, месяц, год кто-то из нас сделал бы что-то ужасное, и опять случилось то, что случилось? Может, так было предопределено. — Глаза защипало. — Не всё можно спасти. И всё равно, если бы только тогда ты не предал меня, может быть…

Бэкхён отшатнулся.

— Что ты несешь? Я бы никогда не предал тебя.

— Но ты сделал это, Бэкхён, сделал, — примиряюще сказал я. — Сдал декану, меня отчислили и больше никуда не хотели принимать, уже забыл? Родители несколько лет отказывались признавать меня их сыном, я за день, за один день остался без учебы, семьи, будущего, тебя. — Смотреть на Бэкхёна не было сил; вмиг меня захлестнули сцены из прошлого, которые, как я думал, поблёкли и больше не имели надо мной власти. Я сидел с закрытыми глазами, обняв колени, словно это могло защитить меня от старых обид. — Ты говорил, что хочешь быть в моей жизни, но разрушил ту её часть, которой я дорожил больше всего.

— Ты не понимаешь, что говоришь, — прохрипел Бэкхён. Изумление на его лице сменилось яростью. — Не понимаешь, тупица! — Он дёрнул меня к себе и влепил пощёчину. — Я просто хотел, чтобы ты не умер на том дурацком митинге с целлофановым мешком на голове. А ты все эти годы думал, что я тебе жизнь сломал? Эгоцентричное говно. Конечно. Да, конечно — разве мог ты своими высокомерными куриными мозгами подумать, что я люблю тебя. С меня хватит. — Бэкхён вскочил, второпях оделся, схватил рюкзак и выбежал в дождь.

Горела щека, другой боли я не чувствовал — Бэкхён унёс моё сердце с собой, и теперь во мне ничего не осталось. Мои губы скривились в грустной ухмылке. Заврался ты, Чунмён — твоё сердце всегда было у него, только сегодня ты снова почувствовал, как оно бьётся. В панике я пытался внушить себе, что это была лишь глупая истерика Бэкхёна, и он наверняка ждал, что я побегу за ним, буду умолять о прощении и… Я дернул головой в сторону — сумка с деньгами лежала между двух ящиков. Верно, озарило меня, Бэкхён — хитрый лис, и не стал бы красть деньги. Он хотел, чтобы я отдал их ему сам, в надежде купить прощение и любовь. 

Вечер был длинным, а ночь ещё дольше. Тут, может, и держали животных раньше, но сейчас это было кладбищем ненужных, забытых и сломанных вещей. Нельзя было расслышать, сколько людей живёт в доме. Может, двое, может, большая семья, или это был одинокий старик в компании телевизора. 

Гроза стихла, но ещё продолжало капать, к тому же дал знать о себе голод. Я сидел, задрав голову, смотрел в потолочные балки и представлял ясное звёздное небо. Никаких созвездий, кроме Большой Медведицы и Пояса Ориона, я вспомнить не мог, поэтому придумывал собственные, пока все они не слились в одно.

***

Детективам пришлось задержаться в Янъяне. Они сняли номер с двумя кроватями в той же гостинице, откуда утром сбежал Ким — бюджет Управления не покрыл бы раздельных номеров. Лицо Сехуна казалось не омрачённым тревогами, но он был расстроен. Сэндвичи, которые он приготовил детективу До, преступник использовал как оружие. А сколько было любви в этих сэндвичах — свежий, как Сехун, хлеб, нежный, как Сехун, сыр, соблазнительная, как Сехун, ветчина, и пикантный, как Сехун, огурчик. Последние недели детектив До покашливал, и его напарник был уверен, что это от плохого питания.

— Тебе не показался странным тот мужчина? — спросил детектив До. Он сидел на кровати в спортивных штанах и концертной футболке Джастина Бибера. Правая голень была забинтована.

— В костюме банана?

— Нет, с топориком. 

Сехун стоял в зелёном свитере, как рождественская ель, которую любишь слишком сильно, чтобы выкинуть на улицу всего лишь весной. Он задумался.

— Возможно, он столяр и поэтому носит с собой топор. — Брови До взмыли ко лбу.

— Как-то слишком модно он был одет для столяра, — сказал До.

— Детектив До, вы такой молодой, а говорите, как будто вам уже 35, — хихикнул Сехун. — Столяр тоже человек и может модно одеваться. 

До окинул напарника долгим взглядом, задержав его на груди Сехуна. Однажды я скажу ему, пообещал себе До. Стёкла задрожали от раската грома. Как жаль, что Сехун не боится грозы, неудовлетворённо подумал детектив. 

— По крайней мере Чжан Исин раскололся и сдал подельников, — Сехун поднял большие пальцы рук вверх и подмигнул До. — Теперь мы схватим не только грабителя с букетом, но и всех остальных.

— И можно будет поехать в отпуск на Чечжу, — мечтательно промурлыкал детектив До. — Но, Сехун, будь готов. Завтра — важный день, а Ким показал себя как опасный соперник.

Сехун кивнул. Рука сама потянулась к кобуре — Сехуну не приходилось часто стрелять, но пару раз он делал предупредительные в воздух. Табельное оружие приятно ложилось в руке и холодило кожу. Сехун представил себя молодым Коломбо и резко выхватил пистолет из кобуры, направляя его на воображаемого преступника. Оружие выскользнуло из рук и громыхнуло. Детектив До с тоской посмотрел на дыру в окне.

— Я цел! Я цел! — закричал Сехун.

Этажом ниже от выстрела, как гончая, вскочил Ким Минсок. Он убрал от уха телефонную трубку и прислушался. После короткой возни звуки сверху стихли. Похоже, ничего подозрительного не случилось.

— Снова тут, — сказал он собеседнику на том конце провода. — Да, да, повторяю: госпожа Ли, речь шла об одном человеке, а их двое, к тому же по их следу идёт полиция. Это неприемлемо. Цена возрастает на 30 процентов.

Он сидел в красном кресле с золотистыми лилиями и рассматривал свои носки. Свои действия Ким Минсок привык рассчитывать до мелочей и быть во всём аккуратным, лишняя возня его нервировала. К тому же от беготни натёрли новые ботинки, и он был не в настроении торговаться. 

— Всё будет в лучшем виде, как и всегда. Я могу гарантировать это, но качественные услуги, госпожа Ли, требуют соответствующей оплаты. Вы деловая женщина, вам ли не знать. Хорошо. Да. Стоит воспользоваться полицией — у них хороший нюх, только хватка слабовата. Но для меня этого достаточно. Да. Вот и замечательно.

Ким Минсок повесил трубку.

***

Преступник всегда возвращается на место преступления. Так и я пришел на следующий день в центр Янъяна — только не как преступник, и за место преступления эта глушь не считалась. Засады, похоже не было. Возможно, детектив сейчас был в больнице, бедняга. Второго я не опасался, — с ним бы я справился, — но бдительности не терял. Ёжась в несвежей одежде, я прижимался к стенам и отводил лицо от прохожих, пытаясь определить, может ли кто из них быть моим посредником. Но вокруг были только сотрудники ближайших магазинов и контор, которые начали косо поглядывать на меня.

Нужно было переждать в баре. В полуподвальном заведении было длинное узкое окно, и караулить оттуда было менее подозрительно, чем слоняться между стеллажей супермаркета. Когда я зашел внутрь и сел за барную стойку, никто не обратил на меня внимания. Несмотря на ранний час, там было несколько посетителей — лохматый папик под пятьдесят и его спутница с высоко затянутым конским хвостом, в одном углу — увлечённый меню мужчина, в другом — две зарёванные подружки с недоеденной картошкой фри. На маленькой сцене проходил саундчек местечковой группы.

Помещение было старым, уставшим, а неоновая вывеска «Ванилла» моргала, готовая вот-вот погаснуть. Бармен поставил передо мной шот «Зелёный мексиканец»:

— В тон вашего лица.

Дверь бара негромко хлопнула, когда зашел клиент. Он сел через стол от меня и заказал воду с лимоном. Здоровый выбор, подумал я. «Пссс», услышал я и покосился на своего соседа. Ушастый верзила с усиками шаловливого дровосека уставился на меня, я отвернулся и начал двигать по столу пустую рюмку. «Псссссс», снова услышал я, и сосредоточился на рюмке. «Псссссссссссссссс», усики защекотали мне ухо.

— Отвали, не знакомлюсь, — выпалил я и отодвинулся.

— Ты минут тридцать стоял дёрганный на улице. Тут школа рядом, а ты выглядишь, как педофил. Не надо так. — Гаденький усач развернулся ко мне в полоборота и широко улыбался, водрузив подбородок на ладонь. Ощущение от него было неприятное, но куда неприятней было его повышенное внимание ко мне.

— Кто ты?

— Я — божественный глас небес и твой счастливый билетик. Можешь не благодарить за вчерашнее. — Недоумение на лице сказало всё за меня. — Только благодаря мне и моему суперкостюму ты оторвался от копов, а сегодня я ходил за тобой по пятам, и ты даже не заметил? Чувак, ты не заметил, что за тобой следит банан? Как ты дожил вообще до этого дня? Я думал, Исин пришлёт кого-то поумнее, — цокнул языком усач.

Имя Чжан Исина было словно подорожник для моей измотанной, издёрганной души. Я нашёл посредника! Так значит это он вчерашний человек в костюме банана, задержавший детективов. 

— Меня зовут Чунмён. Наконец-то мы встретились, — мы пожали друг другу руки. 

— А я Чанёль, но вообще имена не имеют значения, — улыбнулся он. — Ты уже знаешь, что Исина и многих других задержали? Даже Чонина, он объявил сухую голодовку. Без них дела идут не так гладко, но Исин только выглядит простодушным. Он так запутает следствие, что они друг друга переловят, — усмехнулся Чанёль. Он протянул мне небольшой свёрток. — Там всё, что тебе понадобится. А теперь я беру деньги и сва…

— Эй, мучачо, угостишь меня выпивкой? Я потерял кошелёк, хорошо бы залить горе в приятной компании, — перебили Чанёля. От хрипловатого голоса пикапера у меня волосы встали дыбом. Хотелось бы мне сказать, что за два дня я привык к неожиданным появлениям Бэкхёна, но это было бы неправдой. Он сел между мной и Чанёлем, не обратив на меня внимания. 

Бэкхён был одет в чёрный полосатый костюм и начищенные ботинки, держался собранно и уверенно. Франтовство должно было уродливо выделяться в уюте потрёпанного бара, но Бэкхён выглядел идеально. У ног его, тем не менее, болтался старый рюкзак. Моё сердце заколотилось, словно его лихо прокатили по американским горкам ненависти и восхищения. Где Бэкхён провёл ночь и что случилось с его одеждой? Бармен поставил перед Бэкхёном бокал «Маргариты».

— Намечается что-то стоящее? — Бэкхён кивнул головой в сторону сцены.

— Ага, хорошие ребята, — немного растерянно ответил Чанёль.

— Задержишься послушать?..

Бэкхён пододвинулся поближе к Чанёлю и стал негромко говорить. Слов было не разобрать, лиц тоже, и я стал раскачиваться на стуле, пока не выхватил взглядом красную физиономию Чанёля. Идиот, ты должен был взять деньги и уйти, а не ворковать с моей первой любовью!

— Классный костюм, — сказал я, думая привлечь внимание Бэкхёна, но он продолжал сидеть ко мне спиной. Тогда я задел рукой его стул — Бэкхён отодвинул его. Тогда я похлопал Бэкхёна по плечу — он ударил меня по руке. Кажется, он на меня злился.

— Ребят, есть зарядка для айфона? — Это со сцены спустился солист группы с саундчека. Чанёль яростно замотал головой, а я хотел даже вывернуть карманы пальто и показать, что тоже не могу помочь. И тут в бар зашёл детектив До с напарником. Меня бросило в жар, лоб покрылся испариной. Это была западня!

Белобрысый достал пистолет и направил его на меня. Дальше я действовал инстинктивно — окликнув Бэкхёна, я схватил музыканта и выставил его перед собой, приставив к его виску пистолет. Бэкхён пригнулся, Чанёль замер с поднятыми руками. Детектив До выхватил из кобуры пистолет и навёл его на меня, белобрысый сменил цель на Бэкхёна.

Стоп, стоп. Откуда у меня оружие? Позаимствовал у лосевода — когда ствол выпал из бардачка, я затолкал его ногой под сидение, а потом незаметно сунул в карман. Импульсивный, бессмысленный жест. Стрелять ни в кого я не собирался и даже не вспоминал о пистолете.

— У меня заложник! Не подходите, — я схватил крепче перепуганного певца. Нужно было ясно мыслить и не бояться. Детективы не осмелятся поставить под угрозу жить невинного человека, и это вселяло в меня уверенность, что не всё потеряно.

Девушки закричали и выбежали из бара, музыканты и парочка последовали их примеру. Бармен скрылся в подсобке. Краем глаза я заметил движение в дальнем углу. Сидевший там мужчина отложил меню и вышел из-за стола. 

— Бэкхён, берегись, — закричал я.

Мужчина невозмутимо поправил брюки и присел на край столешницы. В левой руке он держал томагавк остриём в сторону Бэкхёна, в правой сжимал пистолет, направленный на белобрысого. 

— Извините, но он мой, — сказал Минсок и легко кивнул на Бэкхёна.

— Бэкхён! — сновазакричал я. Он вскочил и стал шарить по барной стойке в поисках чего-то острого, но не нашёл. Тогда он сделал нечто невероятно глупое — дёрнул Чанёля за ворот и долбанул головой об столешницу. Чанёль потерял сознание, Бэкхён схватил его под мышки и прикрылся им от Минсока. На лице киллера не дрогнул ни один мускул. Белобрысый детектив чертыхнулся и перевёл пистолет на Минсока.

Бэкхён изнемогал от тяжести двухметрового Чанёля, чьи голова и руки безвольно покачивались, как у тряпичной куклы. «Зачем ты это сделал, тупица? Он же на нашей стороне», — нахмурился я. «Ну ой», — скривился Бэкхён.

— Господи, я не настолько плохо пою, чтобы меня убивать, — запричитал музыкант, которого я держал в заложниках.

— Молчи, — огрызнулся я. Мне хватало и одного болтливого невротика в жизни — самого себя. Но что, если использовать это? Может, мне удалось бы отвлечь детективов, и тогда… Но мне нужна была помощь.

— Это ты во всём виноват. Вечно из-за тебя я оказываюсь в полной жопе, — рявкнул я на Бэкхёна.

— Чего? Ты уверен, что сейчас подходящий момент для этого разговора? — Чанёль дёрнулся в руках раздражённого Бэкхёна.

— Почему нет, — с вызовом парировал я. — Это ты затащил меня во всю эту «зелёную» ерунду, сатана веганская! 

Стало так тихо, что я будто даже расслышал, как скрипят извилины Бэкхёна. 

— Да ты без меня так и остался бы чудаковатым тихоней без смысла в жизни! — Он догадался, с облегчением подумал я. — Я из тебя человека сделал, а ты... повёл себя, как обиженная фея и бросил меня. — Я надеялся, что Бэкхён подхватит мой блеф, а он, не знаю, случайно или по глупости, задел меня.

— Это ты бросил меня!

— Ну конечно, тебе же нравится быть жертвой, — процедил Бэкхён. — А я, наверное, человека сейчас убил. Всё ещё чувствуешь себя самым несчастным, Чунмённи? 

— Только не надо говорить, что и это ты сделал ради меня.

Детективы и Минсок не двигались, терпеливо слушая нашу перепалку. Сохранять самообладание было непросто.

— Так, ребята, успокойтесь, — вмешался мой заложник. — Я чувствую тут застарелый неразрешённый конфликт. Не моё дело, абсолютно согласен, но раз уж мы в любом случае задерживаемся, предлагаю разобраться.

Стояла гробовая тишина.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул музыкант. От страха его трясло мелкой дрожью. — Вот ты, с пушкой у моего виска…

— ...Чунмён.

— ...очень приятно, Чондэ. Вот ты, Чунмён, что чувствуешь по поводу ваших отношений с этим красавчиком, который обернулся усатиком, как песцовым воротником? 

— Обиду, злость, разочарование, — пробурчал я. — Обман, раздражение, неудовлетворённость. Боль. И меня бесят его кудри.

— Вот только не надо трогать мои кудри, — отозвался Бэкхён.

— Не будем нервничать, — мягко сказал Чондэ. 

— Это Бэкхён, — доверительно шепнул я ему на ухо.

— Скажи мне, Бэкхён, а что чувствуешь ты? Как ты думаешь, что дало толчок конфликту?

— Мне норм.

— Норм? — Мы с Чондэ переспросили в один голос.

— Конечно, Чунмён недотрога и эгоист. Он запрещал мне есть мясо! У меня гемоглобин низкий, идиот, анемия, а ты ещё и заставлял меня бегать в пять утра. И как бы я ни старался, ты сомневался во мне и не доверял, — устало сказал Бэкхён.

— Но доверие — самое главное, — взволнованно сказал белобрысый детектив, то и дело поглядывая на Минсока. — Когда любишь, можешь поделиться с партнёром всем, что у тебя на сердце. И когда возникает кризисная ситуация, нужно сесть и поговорить о ней. Сильные чувства не знают сомнений и секретов. — Рука белобрысого дрогнула. 

— А ты что-то понимаешь в любви! — Чондэ, кажется, улыбнулся детективу, тот покраснел.

— Чтобы сесть и поговорить, нужен тот, кто будет слушать, а не вставать в позу «ты меня не поддерживаешь и не понимаешь», — сказал Бэкхён. 

— Нужно быть решительным, искренним, и тогда нет ничего невозможного, — настаивал белобрысый.

— Иногда приходится поступиться искренностью, — негромко сказал детектив До. Он не сводил с меня глаз, круглых и глубоких, как пропасти. 

— Кажется я понимаю, о чём вы, — усмехнулся Бэкхён, поправив сползающего Чанёля. Бедняга не приходил в себя. Кажется, только он и непроницаемый Минсок держали нейтралитет, остальные встали на сторону Бэкхёна.

— И кто теперь строит из себя жертву, Бэкхён? — Я не удержался от ядовитого тона. 

— Не строю я из себя никого! Ты даже не замечаешь, что каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь что-то исправить, ты заводишь старую пластинку и отталкиваешь меня. Семь лет назад я сделал то, что считал правильным, но это ранило тебя. Мне очень жаль, Чунмён, и тогда мне тоже было жаль. Но поступить иначе я не мог, потому что ты мне важнее любой вымирающей живности. Ты же всего один.

Жужжала и мерцала неоновая надпись над барной стойкой. Я прятал лицо за спиной заложника, растерянный и слабый, слишком испуганный, чтобы решиться на откровенность с самим собой. Тогда, в прошлом, я так боялся разбитого сердца, что не дал Бэкхёну и шанса. Не верил, что он может любить меня. Противоречивые чувства затянулись узлом на шее, и я не знал, что сказать.

— Пока человек не способен признать свою ошибку, он не может переработать её и двигаться дальше, — неловко заговорил Чондэ. — И пока он не способен учиться на своих ошибках, он будет повторять их снова и снова. Топтаться на одном месте.

— С зацикливанием на проблеме помогает дыхание уджайи. Инструкция в интернете, — неожиданно заговорил Минсок. Все переключили внимание на него. — Снимает напряжение, стресс, голову прочищает, — невозмутимо продолжил он.

Минсок дал мне больше, чем ценный совет — он дал мне секунду. Я выстрелил в ногу детектива До — осечка, ещё одна, и ещё, пока не стало понятно, что украденный мной пистолет не был заряжен. Тогда я кинул им в До и угодил ему в глаз, — теперь ему будет, чем заняться, — а затем схватил со стола недопитый стакан воды с лимоном и швырнул его в неоновую надпись. Полетели искры, загорелась салфетка — я отпустил Чондэ, и он, убегая, случайно смахнул её на сумку с деньгами. 

Раздался выстрел. Белобрысый детектив замер, на лице его было ни единой краски. Минсок лежал на полу, раненый в плечо, его томагавк вонзился в барную стойку в нескольких сантиметрах от Бэкхёна. Усилием воли я заставил себя не впадать в ступор. 82 миллиона вон уже порядком разгорелись в костёр, и теперь не помогут ни сухоносам, ни мне.

— Бэкхён, сейчас, — крикнул я и изо всех сил пнул горящую сумку в детектива До, который перестал корчиться от боли и мог вот-вот меня остановить. Бэкхён со словами «извини и спасибо» толкнул Чанёля в объятия белобрысого детектива, а я схватил его за рукав и мы выбежали из бара. 

На обочине стоял скутер с логотипом пиццерии.

— У нас нет ключа, — сказал я. 

— Зато у тебя есть я, — ответил Бэкхён. Он надавил на что-то у руля скутера, добрался до электропроводки и вытащил два провода — красный и чёрный. Стоило замкнуть их, и скутер поддался.

Я сидел позади Бэкхёна, уткнувшись лицом в его спину. Янъян растворялся в дали и не собирался по нам скучать. Свёрток с новыми документами остался в баре, плана у меня не было. Бэкхён вёз нас в неизвестность, и может на следующей развилке мы разойдемся. Но сейчас я обнимал его, разрешив себе не думать о времени и о том, что будет дальше. 

— Я правда был таким несносным? — Собственный голос звучал глухо, как из бочки, и я был уверен, что Бэкхён меня не расслышит.

— Ты и сейчас не подарок, — откликнулся он и рассмеялся, легко и незлобно. 

Сегодня я без сомнений выстрелил в человека и, может быть, сжёг целый бар, а сейчас робел в страхе сказать какую-то глупость. Деревья проносились мимо нас всё медленнее, пока скутер не заглох. Бэкхён выругался и пнул его в колесо. Я оглядывался по сторонам, надеясь увидеть в первых сумерках огни какого-нибудь города.

— И как его чинить, пальцем что ли, — озадаченно бормотал Бэкхён, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ты ещё злишься на меня? — спросил я.

— Забей, — отмахнулся он.

— Нет. — Собравшись с мужеством, я больше не собирался откладывать этот разговор. — Я был не прав и поступил с тобой, как бесчувственный чурбан. Казалось, мы из двух разных миров, и ты оказался в моём случайно, из-за потерянной перчатки. Мне всё было по силам, кроме тебя, и тогда я подумал, что если у нас будет больше общего, может… Хотя что это я. — Слова застревали в горле. — Конечно, это меня не оправдывает. Прости. 

— Тебе нужно только это? Моё прощение, — спросил Бэкхён.

— Может, немного больше. Столько лет прошло, столько всего изменилось, и я теперь не только пламенный экозащитник, но и преступник в бегах, — мямлил я. — И ты тоже больше не восемнадцатилетний студент, но, знаешь, мне нужно больше. И за это я буду бороться. Так и знай! 

Последние слова я сказал со всей решительностью, что нашёл в своем сердце. На секунду я подумал, что Бэкхён рассмеётся надо мной и я окажусь в дураках. Подул сильный ветер, я одёрнул себя — слишком часто я сомневался и шёл на поводу у страхов.

Бэкхён стоял передо мной в вихре белоснежных и розовых лепестков, красивый, как в день нашей первой встречи.

— Я не буду сопротивляться, — сказал он, подойдя ко мне ближе. Я взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал.

***

Кофейная гуща на дне кружки сбилась в уродливую кляксу, не предвещавшую светлого будущего. Густая ночь обмазала окна смолой и приникла к стеклу. Сехун был один в своей небольшой квартире. Укутавшись в клетчатый плед, он засыпал под выпуск новостей.

— Полиция объявила в международный розыск грабителя, устроившего в прошлый четверг дерзкий налёт на отделение Индустриального банка Кореи. Правоохранители полагают, что неуловимый «грабитель с букетом» Ким Чунмён мог скрыться за границу с помощью подельника, встретившего его в Янъяне. Его имя не называют в интересах следствия. Любопытно, что в погоне за Кимом удалось поймать другого преступника.

Сехун зевнул и перевернулся на другой бок.

— Речь о Ким Минсоке, которого подозревают в убийстве девяти человек, в том числе замдиректора музыкального лейбла MS Entertainment, — продолжала ведущая. — Сейчас он находится в больнице. Полиция сообщила, что Ким Чунмён ранил его в плечо, а также нанёс увечья офицеру полиции. Тот от госпитализации отказался.

От упоминания детектива До Сехун встрепенулся и протёр глаза. На экране показывали, как его напарник идет с забинтованным глазом мимо толпы репортёров.

— Есть в деле ещё одна любопытная деталь: на пистолете Ким Чунмёна были обнаружены отпечатки косметического магната Криса У. Тот все предположения о связи с преступником отрицает, однако акции компании уже обрушились на шесть процентов и продолжают падать.

На полу тренькнул телефон. Сехуну пришло сообщение от напарника: «Спокойной ночи. Спи сладко». Сехун уткнулся головой в подушку, заглушившую его вопль раненого стрелой Купидона кита. 

Новости кончились и сменились рекламой. На экране появился Крис У в мохнатом розовом свитере. «Наши лосихи живут в самых лучших условиях, окруженные заботой и нежностью», сказал он и погладил лосиху между ушей. Крис У с любовью смотрел в её огромные карие глаза, обрамлённые густыми ресницами. «Поэтому они дают самое лучшее в мире молоко, полное любви. Попробуйте новый дневной крем на основе лосиного молока с пчелиным воском. Из нежных рук, полных нежности!»


End file.
